1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imidazole-2-carbamates which are useful as centrally acting skeletal muscle relaxants. More specifically, the invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-2-alkoxycarbonylamino-4-(1-naphthyl)imidazole, 1-lower alkyl-4,5-dihydro-2-alkoxycarbonylamino-5-(1-naphthyl)imidazole, the corresponding 2-naphthyl isomers and the hydrogen anion salts thereof. The invention also relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable composition containing an effective amount of at least one of the compounds in combination with a suitable pharmaceutical excipient, the composition being useful for inducing skeletal muscle relaxation in mammals. The invention also relates to a process for making the compounds of the invention.